Lloyd Kumar
Lloyd Kumar is a main character and the leader of Omnia Venena. The last founder of the organization, Lloyd is well-respected among his colleagues and even enemies, running the group with careful thinking and planning. History Pre-Founding Lloyd has done his best to remove all traces of his life before he entered the criminal world. Born in 1948 as Ramakrishna Chiranjeevi Abujamal and orphaned at a young age, he joined the one of the many groups in what is known as the "Pathan Mafia" as a low-level enforcer. The group he was part of was demolished by a rival group in 1970, and he used the money he had amassed to flee to America, changing his name to Lloyd Kumar. Using his natural intelligence and what he had learned as part of the Pathan Mafia, he pulled together a small criminal outfit operating mostly out of the Philadelphia area. In the 1980s, he was contacted by the head of another organization looking to form a far larger, worldwide coalition. Meeting with seven other leaders of criminal organizations, they formed Omnia Venena. Omnia Venena Lloyd was the youngest of the eight founding members, and by 1990 he found himself in control of the organization. With the other seven founders dead, violently or otherwise, Lloyd completely reorganized the syndicate, drawing inspiration from both the military and the book and movie series The Godfather. Having brought the system in line to his ideal, he then started his career in earnest, orchestrating Omnia Venena's rise in the world of organized crime. As the Marshal of Omnia Venena, he became famous for hearing or knowing about almost everything that happened in the crime world. This allowed him to expand the organization's operations significantly, and additionally help manipulate his enemies. Lloyd additionally stuck up an odd friendship with Muneca, an assassin from the El Plata Toro cult. The two worked together to plot the rise and fall of the Miami Triangle and the New York Alliance, as well as plotting the Fall of Cicada. Lloyd, having few people he could relate to, considered Muneca a friend. A friend who would have no issue manipulating or killing him, and he her, but he enjoyed interacting with her all the same. Traits Lloyd is highly intelligent, despite having limited schooling. He is generally quick to spot trends, weaknesses, and strengths in the moves of his opponents and allies. He is also very, very good at preparation. He tries to be strictly formal in business matters, but he can never maintain that for long. He generally gets flustered at forgetting something or just starts general wisecracking. Despite his general goofiness and irreverence, Lloyd remains a ruthlessly practical businessman at heart, and still remains skilled in combat. A rival gang leader once likened him to a Sapphire Knife - looks like an imitation, but is both deadly and hard to detect. Skills *Master Manipulator: Lloyd is able to manipulate and misdirect with impressive proficiency. Even those on guard against his manipulations fall victim to them, as many of his manipulations come off as highly reasonable suggestions. *Skilled Knife Fighter: Lloyd has trained extensively with knives, and can fight both in melee and by throwing them. *High Intelligence: Lloyd's immensely intelligent, able to create highly abstract, long-term plans. *Skilled Gamer: After decades of gaming, Lloyd can play almost any game with a high level of skill. Weapons Lloyd is well-versed in a wide variety of assault rifles and submachine guns, but his time on the field has passed. He does keep several self-defense weapons on him, however. Knives Lloyd carries no less than twelve knives on him at all times, often more. Skilled in street fighting as a necessity from a young age, he was also formally trained by his Adjutant, Antinanco, in the Apache's style of knife fighting. Pistols Lloyd carries a small Tribiaux Palm-Squeezer Pistol in his sleeve. Formerly a favorite of his during his assassination days, it currently serves as a surprise to back up the knives if he is attacked. *Barrel Length: 1.5 in *Overall Length: 4 in *Rounds Chambered: 6mm *Magazine size: 10 *Weight: 9 oz Lloyd also carries an EAA Witness Hunter. Originally obtained because he found the name hilarious, Lloyd found the pistol to be ideal for his needs - large capacity, large rounds, and accurate. *Barrel Length: 6 in *Overall Length: 10 in *Rounds Chambered: 10mm *Magazine size: 15 *Weight: 41 oz Trivia *Enjoys wine, particularly white and dessert wines. *Greatly enjoys reading and playing video games *Can speak Hindi, Punjabi, and English. Category:Criminal Organization Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Founders